Into the Black
The Land of Lightning, a nation of absolute tranquility. A peace achieved and therefore maintained by the combined leadership of Lightning Daimyō and incumbent Raikage. Or so, that's how it appeared from the outside. Oblivious to the vast majority of Kumogakure's people, their precious land had a dark underbelly. Governed and ruled by the Raikage's close kin. Known by her subordinates as Head Mistress, Kiyomi was the polar opposite of her brother's detestable kind-hearted nature. She established her dominance not through political means but through fear alone. Building an empire from that fear. The Head Mistress cared little for the cost of others lives -- aside from her own flesh and blood. Being directly responsible for the bloodshed of many Kumo operatives in the pursuit of Kurumi. Keeping her face hidden by darkness, the Head Mistress and Kiyomi weren't known to be a single entity as of yet. However, there was one individual that caught her eye, and she wanted nothing more than to personally bring him abroad her revolution. He truly didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed. It was the one place where he could rest, and not be...forced to do such trivial tasks. Workload after another. Comfort him, comfort her, teach them, Shūki rarely had time for himself. The last time the man truly had free time was a few weeks ago, when he was on a date with his boyfriend. However, he was forced to do these trivial tasks as a candidate for the Raikage Office, hoping to take the position upon the Eighth Raikage's death. However, Shūki finally decided to leave his bed, groaning as he did. It was rather dark outside, strange for Kumogakure. Despite being the Village Hidden by Clouds, it was usually clear. Yet today, not only were the clouds blocking the sun, but they were storm clouds. Not the most reassuring thing to wake to. Despite the unsatisfactory weather, Shūki did manage to leave, not before doing the usual stuff. Brushing his teeth, taking a bath, dressing himself and the such were part of the 'usual stuff'. Having left the comfort of his home, he began to walk down the streets, heading to the academy where he had 'volunteered' to assist at. The reasoning for the cloudy skies? It was probably her. Mother nature could feel there was a storm brewing, one that was sure to bring the Land of Lightning to its knees. The woman was excited with that very thought. It would finally be her time to be on top and no longer be seen as lesser than her brother. But first, she needed more, more operatives under her thumb. And who else would perfect fill this position thing than someone who aspired to be Raikage themselves. It was a rarity that Kiyomi would do her own dirty work, finding a certain enjoy from the thought of turning someone so loyal to the Raikage against. Kiyomi flushed in perfectly with her fellow Kumo peers. Her opportunity soon came, having noticed he carried a cup of coffee. She bumped into him -- almost harshly -- spilling the hot liquid all over the ground. "I'm so sorry!" She immediately offered, covering her lips to shade her devilish grin. Shūki cursed slightly under his breath as the coffee fell. He then sighed as the coffee vanished into nothingness. He looked up at the woman, unable to see anything other than her cloak. Shūki, using his 'great judgement', assumed she wasn't of Kumogakure. Of course, that didn't mean she was a threat, today was the festival, so it made sense. "No need to apologize, it's all me. The coffee didn't even exist really, it's just something I create to make me seem normal. A lot of us Kumo-nin are hyper, and drink coffee. I never personally enjoyed the drink, I just pretended to drink it so I seemed a bit more normal. A bunch of Kumo-nin are kinda crazy." Shūki ranted. He then noticed the cloaked woman standing still. "Hah, I'm sorry for going on a rant. My name is Shūki Sanada, you are?" "Ohohoho, I've ran into a very special one here." the woman mused subconsciously. Removing the hood, the suddenly dark demeanour Kiyomi had held suddenly didn't exist. And on the outside existed an almost bubbly woman. Her cheeks portrayed a very visible red despite the darker skin tone. Her eyes conveyed a perfect shade of a golden brown, practically calling for attention as they met Shūki's. "Oh, I'm Kiyomi Yuri! Younger sister of the Raikage." She gagged internally, forcing a smile as her sought to properly greet him with a simple handshake. "A-ah, Kiyomi Yuri, is it?" Shūki asked in awe. Instead of allowing his more respectful side took command of him, Shūki maintained his original care-free facade. "I'd bow, but I'm not sure if you'd like that to be frank." he began, nervously scratching the back of his head. "And about my comment calling Kumo-nin crazy, I'd like to make sure that the crazy includes me as well." "Now, if you don't need me, I have to be off." "Oh darling," Kiyomi began with mild laughter's. "I'm sure it was all in good humor. Indeed the scu- I mean Ninja of Kumogakure are a bit out of their minds." Feeling herself fall fastened into their conversation, Kiyomi continued talking, not allowing Shūki an easy escape. "I think it was by fate that I so happen to run into just now." Her grin was concerning, attempting to come off as innocent but was very conniving in every literal sense. "I'm...in need of a man with your skill set. Would you care to discuss what I mean over a cup of tea?" Shūki raised an eyebrow at Kiyomi's question. "Skill set? What does she want? Hope it's interesting." the man thought to himself before he dared to reply to the woman's question. "I'd love to, Lady Kiyomi." he answered, with a grin on his face. Of course, the grin was there to mask the suspicion which Shūki felt, but the grin would mask any sign of suspicion which would be detectable. "Where shall we have the tea, Lady Kiyomi? There's an excellent café nearby which serves an exotic tea from the . I usually go there when I have nothing to do." "Oh I'm not sure about that, I was thinking that maybe we should have tea back at my place." The woman answered, that devilish grin forming right before Shūki. Kiyomi intended not to hide her intentions with being in such close proximity. Her golden eyes suddenly darkened, taking on a black persona. It would appear that the rumors where indeed true about this dark individual, and her eyes reflected that darkness with her heart. And in the instance she activated her dojutsu, the two vanished into thin air.